


dark hiding place

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, F/F, Internal Conflict, Past Lydia/John, Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always confused: head or heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark hiding place

She shouldn’t feel like this.

 _Why_ does she feel like this?

Like her heart’s about to break out of its prison, like every fibre of her being is screaming, like she’d _die_ for the girl with the fierce eyes and raven hair.

By the Angel, if the Clave knew…

If _John_ knew…

And she can’t break the law, much less their trust.

So she has to. She doesn’t _want_ to — who would? — but she can’t go against everything she’s ever known.

She turns to her brother, apologises. He’s confused, but so is she. She’s _always_ confused: head or heart?

“Isabelle Lightwood, by order of the Clave, you are under arrest for high treason.”

 _Head_. It’s always head.

Maybe it won’t be someday, but as for now, she deals with the regret that bubbles in her blood and surges through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so angsty im
> 
> why are tøp lyrics so good for [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLMN5bU3fFU)s whats the science behind this
> 
> "dark **hiding** place" is supposed to ref lydia **hiding** behind the law
> 
> [ [x](https://albertorosedne.tumblr.com/ask) ]


End file.
